Daimyo of Water
by EbonPurlight
Summary: Naruto the Daimyo of Wave.The people of wave make Naruot there new Daimyo Small Harum Naru/Hina,Naru/Ten,Naru/Fem Haku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Daimyo of wave and would like to thank the 1rst auther Mugan Von Hellscream who in the kindness of his heart has aloud me to take over and finish this story as i beleive its a good idea that need to be explored. Now this will be a small harem story with 3 or maybe more girls and in the time line after the time skip and Akatsuchi is not going to be around but madra will be the main bad guy. Now as many of you know uza or the village hidden in the whirlpool was and is Kushinas home this village will make a aperance in the story as many story and some of my research as shown it to be near wave somewhere near one of the islands that make up wave. I'll be posting a few polls later on as to differant plot point's in the story was we go as of now I have a few thing worked out.

Ok this will be a small harum story first girl will be Hinata ok the reason is well everyone loves a naru/hina story and as a clan heir in training she can help him with his manners and will be Tenten who will also follow Naruto to wave as well as she is strong and always in the background plus i like all the naru/ten third girl will be Haku sorry everyone but as the person who showed naruto about protecting his friends and if anyone would like I can add one or two more girl's later in the story but three is i think a number without going overboard,but i may add more later if people ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daimyo of Nami no Kuni.

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise... (Pilot Chaptor, you know the drill.)

Hi...

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned as he sat up in his futon. While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand he clicked off his alarm with his right. He slowly opened his eyes and only got them to open halfway. He sighed and stiffly got out of bed. With a Few quick stretches to work the kinks out of his muscles he slowly walked over into his bathroom. He walked over to his rusty sink and turned the squeaky knob so that the water could run. After a moment of letting the water heat up he splashed his face and then looked up into the cracked mirror. What he saw was the same like every other day. Naruto could see the real result of what the villagers gad done over the years.

He sighed and then looked over at his clothes stand. Sitting on it was one of his orange jumpsuits. The invasion of the Sand and Leaf had taken the giver of those jumpsuits. The Sandaime was gone, and now The Godaime Tsunade Senju was running the village. Naruto let his hands brush up against the orange fabric. The Sandaime had gotten them made very special. Not only where they his favorite color, but Sarutobi had Naruto's protection on his mind when he ordered them. Made out of a strong mesh fabric used in Ambu Battle Dress Uniform's the jumpsuit could take slash from a samurai sword and just barely mar the fabric. It was also designed to breath and allow moment, in the sleeves were secret loops that held kunai in place and on the inside of the jacket many pockets and compartments had been made. Naruto sighed as he thought about the deceased Hokage.

He slowly took of his clothes and walked into the shower. As he turned the water on full blast the sudden jet off cool water took the last remnants of his grogginess away. As he began to wash and clean himself he let his mind wonder and he began to think of his previous dream. At one time he had wanted to be Hokage, now that dream was just as far away from him as the earth to the moon. The realization of his short comings had been driven in his head when he had almost lost to the minion of the traitor Sannin Orrochimaru. Naruto stared at the bottom of the shower as he lathered up his hair. The mask he had put on so very long ago was cracking and slipping away, much like the mask that the fake Hunter-Nin Haku once wore. he let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands across his chest.

His finger's brushed up against the Necklace of the Shodaime Hokage and he looked down upon it. He had brought back the renegade Sannin Tsunade back from her own personal exile and had won this necklace in the process. As he stared at it he felt his heart sink. "I know why this necklace won't kill me..." He said to himself as he turned the necklace around in his fingers. "it because... I died a long time ago..." Naruto let the Necklace drop to his chest and he began to finish up his shower.

As he came out he grabbed a towel off the rack and began to dry off his hair and body. When he was done he set the towel down on the sink and began to slip into his clothes. When he was finished he left the bathroom and slowly walked over to the kitchen. With a quick bowl of cereal, he was ready to fool the world like he had done for the past nine years. He slipped on his sandles at the and was about to leave when he realized he had forgotten his headband. With a short stride to his living room he lifted it off his table and tied it around his head. With that done he ran to the door and opened it. Stepping out he locked the door behind him. He looked out to the rising sun and he jumped away to the Hokage tower.

As he ran and jumped he across the roof tops of his home village he saw the other Shinobi getting out of their homes and heading to the tower as well. While looking to his left his eye's caught the sight of a baggy tan jacket. Naruto cracked a small smile. Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan. He knew of her feeling for him just like everyone else, but thinking better than to approach her or her family had kept him from acting on them. He could see the sleep still etched on her flawless pale face and his smile widened a fraction when he saw her yawn. He always thought she was rather cute when she was tired. His supposed crush on the pink haired banshee Haruno was just an act to draw attention to himself and keep people from getting to close to him. He returned his gaze back to his target, the Hokage Tower and he kicked up his pace.

When he arrived he saw that a carriage was parked in front of the Hokage tower with a familiar crest on it. The crest of Nami no Kuni was imprinted on the side of the doors. He smiled remembering his time in the ocean born village and how he had been treated like the hero his father had wanted him to be. He stopped short of the tower and looked up at the faces on the mountain. His eye locked on to the face of the Yondaime and he felt the same feeling he always felt when he looked upon that face. Pride. He had discovered that the Yondaime Hokage had been his father when he was still young and in the orphanage. At that time he had thought that he had been abandoned and alone. When he found out he felt happy and sad. Happy that he knew why he was alone and that his father was a great hero. Sad because he was alone.

When he found out about the Kyuubi the night of the Mizuki incident he knew that his father had a choice to make, and when he had decided to do what was right to save the village he smiled. But that didn't last long as he knew that his father's sacrifice had been in vain, he was treated worse than the shit in the gutter and only now was the treatment getting better after he had stopped his fellow Jinchuuriki Gaara during the invasion of the sand and sound. Bringing back the famed Medic-Nin and Sannin Tsunade had also helped in making the treatment better, but to Naruto it didn't matter anymore. With one last look his father he jumped away and into one of the open windows on the fourth floor of the Tower. He landed inside and walked along down the halls and to the stairs. As he climbed he met up with a few ambu. He smiled at them and they nodded to him in return.

If their was one group of people Naruto could trust it was the Ambu. Having watched over him since he was a baby and shadowing him until he graduated had given Naruto a sense of safety among them. He continued up the stairs and soon made it to the commissioning floor where Shinobi where given mission's and assignments in the village. He stopped next to the main room where Tsunade and Iruka gave out missions. closing his eyes he focused on the sound coming out of the office and heard that his team was already assembled inside. Naruto took a deep breath and then let it out. He walked into the office and waved to his teammate's, a cheerfully fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey guys, Sakura-chan." Sakura frowned at him but said hello as usual. Sasuke remained silent as he brooded. Kakashi was leaning against the wall of the office reading his book despite the presence of Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade sighed as Naruto came in. "Honestly gaki, its 7 in the mourning..." Iruka smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back at his old sensei and friend. Tsunade sat behind the desk looking at each one of them before she said "Alright... I know you are wondering why you have been called here today... so am I for the matter." At this Kakashi looked up with a raised eyebrow. "An official from Nami no Kuni arrived yesterday and asked for a meeting early this morning with your team. To be specific... he asked for Naruto..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes... I have read the reports of your previous mission there and know of your actions during your stay. I have yet to figure out why you have been called but it appears they might wish to hire your services again." Kakashi nodded "Hmm, well Naruto did make a rather... large impression on the villagers... I assume they would like him to return." Tsunade nodded at that. "Well we will soon find out, I sense the chakra signature of that Official now."

As if on cue the door on the left opened and a tall man in blue robes walked into the room. He was young probably in his twenties with a brownish red hair and a pointed chin. His green eye's looked across them for a moment then back at Tsunade. "I wasn't expecting the whole team." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well I assumed you would be wanting them as well so I called them here." The Official nodded. "That is a reasonable explanation..." He then turned to Naruto and with a smile asked "Naruto-sama would you please come over here?" All eye's widened at how the Man addressed Naruto. "Umm... sure." Naruto said as he stepped closer. What could this be about?

As reached the man side the Man pulled out a scroll and said "I am Taisuke Karuma, I am the head of trading and shipping in Nami no Kuni. I was sent here by the people of my county to set up trade agreements and trade roots between Konoha and Wave." Naruto nodded. "Okay... umm why do you need me here for this?" Taisuke held out the scroll for Naruto which he took. As Naruto broke the seal and began to unroll the scroll Taisuke spoke. "Well the thing is... We need the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni to sign the forms and currently we don't have one." Naruto read the first line on the scroll and his eyes widened. "Yo-You can't be serious." Naruto stammered out. "We are very serious Naruto-sama... Do you accept?" Naruto stared at the scroll and he looked up at the other's in the room. "Naruto what is it..." Shizune asked not understanding what was happening.

Naruto turned the scroll around to face the others and Tsunade's and Iruka's eyes widened in shock. "They want me to become the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni..." The room went silent and everyone's jaw dropped. "You have to be joking! Naruto, a Daimyo!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. Kakashi closed his book and looked strait at Taisuke. "You can't be serious, Naruto is just a child, and an immature child at that." Naruto frowned at that. "Naruto is to young for such a position, I have to say I disapprove." Iruka stated as he looked at the man in shock. "I have to agree." Tsunade said in a stern tone. Taisuke nodded. "I assure you this is no joke, no con or the like. Naruto Uzumaki was picked to be the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni, I even have recommendation from your own Daimyo of Hi No Kuni, The Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, and from the Queen of Spring county, formerly know as the Land of Snow."

All eye's were wide and once again jaws threatened to hit the floor. "So as you can see... this is a very serious matter... so, Naruto-sama... What is your answer?" Naruto looked from Taisuke to the scroll and then to Tsunade and Iruka. His eye's then trailed over to Sakura, Sasuke and then Kakashi. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before Naruto spoke. "I'll... I'll do it." Taisuke smiled brightly "Excellent! The people will be vary pleased by your answer. Now that you have accepted there are a few forms you will need to sign and agree to. Once that is complete all we need to do is inaugurate you into office, I hope that-" It was then Tsunade shouted. "HOLD IT!" Taisuke stopped speaking and then looked at Tsunade. "Is there a problem Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded "Damn right there is, how do you just come into this village and have a child become your Daimyo!" Tsunade finished heavily panting.

"She is right, Naruto knows nothing of politics and the duties of a Daimyo." Iruka said and Naruto's eyes narrowed a little. "How would you know that, eh, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka froze having never seen Naruto use this tone of voice or attitude. "I am tired of people under estimating me, I sat in the Hokage's office for hour's watching the old man do mountains of paper work and he explained everything to me in detail as he worked. I know the Sandaime's style of politics and how he took care of his duties better than probably his own son knows. Do you really think that I wouldn't know?" Naruto finished and then took a deep breath. "I have agreed to this job and I intend to do it right, that is a promise." Naruto then reached up and pulled off his head band with a hard tug. "I won't be needing this anymore..." Naruto tossed his headband on to the desk and then turned to Taisuke.

"Alright, let me see these forms... I have a feeling one of them is the T3-94B and another is the 6G-T43."Taisuke nodded "Correct Naruto-sama. I will go get them for you immediately." Taisuke gave a short bow and left out the room. Naruto was just about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Kakashi looking strait at him. "Naruto, this isn't something you can handle, your just a kid." Naruto after a moment said. "The Sandaime became the Hokage when he was my age... why can't I become a Daimyo?" Naruto then began to walk off when. "Naruto." Naruto turned to see Tsunade looking at him with tears in her eyes. "You... You really can't be serious about this... you can't leave the village, your friends..." The unspoken Me hung in the air between them and Naruto gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Baa-chan... but I have a new job to do right now..." Naruto looked down at the necklace hanging around his neck. "I made a promise... and I will fulfill it... but all in good time..."

Naruto looked back up and smiled. "Just keep the chair warm... okay?" Tsunade after a moment nodded and Naruto smiled. He then ran out of the room and left the other's in the office. "I...I...I can't believe this happened..." Sakura stammered out. Sasuke only nodded his eyes still wide in shock. Iruka slumped in his chair. "Naruto..." The room remained silent until Tsunade said "Team Seven... is here by put on reserve until a new member can fill in your spot... I'll see you all later..." Tsunade stood up and walked out of the office. Kakashi looked down and then sighed. "I need to go... dismissed." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke and Iruka followed soon after. Shizune walked out of the office through a side door and left the two teammate's alone. Sasuke bit his lip and then said "I need to think..." He ran out of the room and Sakura stood alone in the office before she to left.  



	3. Chapter 3

No I do not own naruto but damn wish I did lol now chapter 2

Chapter 2 Love,Lust and all the good things in life

"Now what do I do"thought Naruto" I mean damn I let my angre get the best of me damn."thought Naruto as he stare out into the rainy night sky "Lord Uzimaki is there something bothering you." asked one Taisuka Karuma " If there anything I can do for you my lord just ask and I will do my best to help you.  
"Hmmm...oh no I was just thinking why would the people of Wave choose me I mean I know I helped stop Gato and his gang from totaly ruining the place but still."stated Naruto

"Well my lord..."

"Stop just stop there is no need for you the keep calling my my lord its just the two of us here so please I really hate titals and all the crap that come with it, So please when we are alone or in council just call me Naruto please!"sighed Naruto as he lookes out the window of his Hotel room.

" Yes of course My... Naruto"stated Taisuka " But Naruto the reason is simple the people of Wave hold you in high regard with all that you have done in your short time as a ninja you have done many things so far. I mean you saved Wave,You help the princess of Spring/Snow country regain her throne,stoped a Major demon from returning to the world, fought and won against a fellow Jinchunki,help stop the invasion of your village and many other amazing things."

"Sigh... I'm just worried I will let everyone down thats all I guess withh all that has happened to me over the years it still hard to not disbeleive in myself. But know it's not just me but a whole nation of people that I need to look out for."said Naruto faintly."Wait a second Tai-san a Daimyo needs advicers right I mean as I'm not the most diplomatic person I say what I think and i know I need someone to help me right." A now revitlized Naruto stated "And I know just the person shes a heir to her clan and stuff plus she knows all about stuff like that HA now let me think ."

"Hmmm... just maybe it will work I can get baa-chan to help.I mean I'm the new leader of a whole damn counrty now HAHAHA. Well Hiashie Hyugga you will be getting a very interesting scroll coming your way very soon.'thought Naruto." And with some help from the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage both mine and Hinates dream's can come true."

"Hey Tai-san do you have any scribes with you or maybe can we hire one I need to send out a few scrolls here in the village before we leave and I need to speak with the Hokage as well I don't want to leave before I can say goodbye to my first I need to eat dang I forgot to get lunch and now I'm starving comeon Tai-san let me show you the best place to eat in the world."

TIME SKIP Next Day market row

"OK first thing first Tai-san I need to find a clothing store that will send a tailor to our rooms to make me some clothes and other item I will need and do not worry I can pay for it myself."said Naruto" Now I need a few more things like new shoes and a few other items. Hmmm I know a hat like the Hohage so the Hyuggys's can not see my face"

"Hey IN HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW." roared a slightly upset Kyubi"About time now what the hell is going on brat.I wake up and find that you are some kind of Lord or something so tell me whats going on kit."

"Well hell I loss my cool again,gee wonder why hmmm maybe all the training I'm not getting again from Ero-sensai again damn him again always training saus-gay like alway hell nothing ever changes with him Grrrrrr..."shouted Naruto" And you of course never help as you always ask for the same thing all the time let me out let me out I'm tired of it so I'm making a change as of now I'm doing thing I want from now on so you can just sit back and just SHUT YOUR MOUTH FROM NOW ON UNTIL I COME AND TALK TO YOU BAKA-Fox."

"Well damn he finally grow a set hmmm...maybe just maybe this will work out even better than I had hoped"thougt Kyubi

Back in the real work Naruto just stop for a second then turned to his new advicer

"Tai-san I have a question for you do I need a wife or should I wait for a bit"asked our blond hero asked thoughtfuly.

"Well it would be a good idea but Tazuna asked if you would do him the honor of stopping at his place first before doing anything said that it was of great importance that you did this for him".said Taisuka "Something about a girl you know or had meet while there. He was not to fourth coming about that but said it would be of interest to you."

"Ok then maybe we should get everything done here and leave in two days reminds me did you send out those scroll's like I are very importent to my upcoming ideas for repairing what has happened in Wave and I would like to get started as soon as possible."stated Naruto.

" Yes my Lord all the scroll are on there way to there intended destination the Hyuggas,the Hokage ,Lady Shirune,Lord Jiyaraa and the others that you requested as well as the meeting hall being reserved for the party later the Hokage wish's to see you as soon as you have time."said Taisuka

"Sorry to put this all of this on you Tai-san maybe we can pickup a assistant or something to help out I am going to need one...I got it a D-class mission fo Hinata to be my assistant and advicer thats long term and away from the village so we can get to know each other better I mean she is very cute and we really like each other plus with the scroll I sent to Hiashie it may all work out in the end"said Naruto "Now lets get this show on the -san lets get to shopping"

A few hours later in the Hokages office

"Now you see why I need your help Lady Hokage this is very important to both Hinata and myself as I have know for some time that see like me alot and I ...kami this is hard...damn it ... Baa-chan I have done my best to stay away from her but now i have a chance to make one of Hinatas and my dreams come true so please help me,please."Naruto pleaded"I have know for some time that we both have very strong feelings for each other it was clear to me at the chunning exam's when Neji hurt her like that I just about lost my mind I was ready to end him but I know if I did that Hinata would be mad at when i desided to beat him and show him that his focus on fate was nothing but a load of crap.I spent all my time at the hospital when I was not Training just talking to her while she -chan I know that i love her but I'm afraid to tell her because if her family finds out that the Demon brat lovers her they may just put that Kami cursed seal on her to keep us is my one chance for both of us to be happy.

"Naruto I'm...

Ok what will the Hokage say will Naruto and Hinata be together who know REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry everyone but after rereading what i have done so far im not feeling it so im going to rewrite all i have done so far the pairing are as of now Fem. Haku, Hinata and from the poll Tayuya now the reason for the change will come out as the chapters come out and in the order writen here so in a few days a new chapter 2 and a new prlog will be up. so please bare with me for now. 


End file.
